Assumption II
by adarkworldfantasy
Summary: Sequel to Assumption, obviously. Due to demand from others when I wrote the one-shot, this became an extension of this little story. As always, make assumptions and you can make an ass of yourself, and Cid's not happy. Enjoy and review please!


"Where is she?!" That was it, thought the enraged pilot as he stormed through the corridors of the airship, eyes darting around as he hunted down the Wutai ninja that had just been outside his door. He could only picture what the nitwit had imagined was going on in the room, and hoped to Gaia that she was _not_ spreading rumours about it. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"Cid, please calm down," Vincent spoke in his soft voice, trying to calm the man down. Since Vincent had come to know Cid, he had seen the blonde haired pilot mad about numerous things before. Whether it was at people he worked with, mishaps that had happened while on their travels, or just ridiculous statements in general made by people, Vincent had seen it. It was definitely not an uncommon occurrence in a day in the life of Cid Highwind to see a royal fit thrown here and there. This however seemed different than other times, at least to Vincent. This wasn't just rage, but what Vincent could only interpret as embarrassment and being insulted.

"Oh, I'll calm down alright," Cid growled as he continued on his march. "Once I rip out her guts and feed 'em ta the pigeons!"

Four out of the five AVALANCHE members stiffened in their spots as they heard the declarations barked within the airship. Cloud had been sitting on the staircase up to the flight deck of the Shera with a look of shock upon his face. Red was perched not far from the ex-SOLDIER, sitting on his hind haunches with a subtle look of indifference upon his features. Barrett was leaning up against one of the glass plates of the observation deck, looking confused as ever. Yuffie was looking behind her to where she had heard the angry words yelled, seemingly oblivious and confused as to why Cid sounded angry. Then there was Tifa, standing not too far from the Wutai ninja, rubbing her forehead, unsure of what she should do now. Especially since Yuffie decided to take it upon herself to spread the news of Cid and Vincent's 'love life' to everyone else.

Cid stormed out into the open area, not even paying any attention to anyone else in the area as venomous, blue eyes zeroed in on the small girl. "Yer dead!" He went to take charge at her when he stumbled a bit at her as a hand gripped at his arm to hold him back.

Vincent held onto Cid's upper arm in a semi-tight hold and pulled him in close to his side. The gunman sighed and leaned in a bit to speak quietly to the other. "Cid, calm down," he spoke softly, hoping the man would slowly calm.

Yuffie smiled at the way Vincent huddled close to the pilot and couldn't hide her next reaction...which was that of her bouncing up and down and clapping her hands together, a high pitch squeak of joy emitting from her. "Oh, you two look so cute together! Don't they, everyone?"

Barrett looked like he was going to say something but there was a light shake of his head and simply decided staying silent for once was a very good idea. "I'm gettin' a drink," he said then promptly left the room to do just that.

"I try not to get into people's personal business, Yuffie," Cloud replied as he folded his arms and leaned his elbows upon his bent knees.

Red gave a small hike of his shoulder as he observed the two for a moment. "I do think that they compliment each other," he spoke in his soft voice, a glimmer of a smile showing.

Vincent looked between the members of the group that he had been traveling with, brows hiked a bit higher upon his face. So that's what this was really about? They actually thought that he and Cid were a couple? He blinked and looked to Cid as he felt the muscles coil in the arm of the pilot that he was currently holding back.

Tifa looked at the two, arms dropping to rest at her sides. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop her." Whether it was true or not, she wouldn't admit it aloud but the two men, as different as they were from one another, did seem to look good with one another. Like Red had said, they did compliment one another, and she did notice how Cid had seemed more calmer whenever Vincent was around. If anything, she was glad that he had found a good friendship with the silent gunslinger. She dipped her head down and to the side a bit. "Is is...true though?"

Cid couldn't believe this. Ok, he _could_ believe it, seeing as how Yuffie started this, but that wasn't the point, dammit! "We ain't datin'!" Cid declared loud enough to make everyone jolt just a bit where they were, Vincent included. He went to take another step to try and get to Yuffie, picturing how he would wring her neck like a wet towel, when Vincent merely tightened his grip even more to keep him held back. "And you!" Cid spat, pointing an accusing finger at Yuffie, "You gotta learn when ta shut yer fuckin' trap and spit out lies lies like that!"

Yuffie didn't seemed phased by this at all. Instead, a smug and happy grin took over her features as she folded her hands up in front of her chin. "Oh come on, Cid. It's ok! No one else here minds!" The young woman giggled in a far too giddy of a fashion for Cid's liking. "And here I thought you had a something up your ass all the time. Guess it was a lack of something up there after all"

There was a groan in the background as Cloud's face contorted a bit. "Too much of a visual, Yuffie." He quickly looked to the two men and raised his hands in front of him. "No offense just...didn't want the image..."

This did not make matters better in the mind of Cid Highwind. They just made things worse, and _very_ fast. "I ain't got nothin' up my ass!" he bellowed, face turning almost as nice of a shade of red as Vincent's cloak.

Yuffie blinked and tipped her head to the side. "Oh...so you're a topper?"

This time there were two sets of groans. The first coming from Cloud once more, and the second from Vincent due to the fact that Yuffie was _not_ helping this at all. The silent gunslinger almost had half a mind just to shoot her now as a preventative measure so she would not have to live through the torturous things that he was sure that Cid had in mind for the girl.

There was a soft sigh from Red as he shook his head, obviously thinking the same as Vincent. The red beast then stood up, stretching as he did so. "I think I am going to go count on our provisions."

Cloud got up as well at the statement and hopped off the stair case. "I'll join you," he replied and followed the red hound out of the room.

Yuffie watched the duo leave, jaw dropping a bit as she stood there. "Oh come on guys, this is good news!" Yuffie said, almost looking disheartened. She looked back to Vincent and Cid with a sincere look within her dark eyes. "It's about time you two got together. This is great!"

Vincent was almost stunned to see that the young girl was happy that they were together. That was certainly not a reaction he had ever expected from her. If anything, he had pictured this as ammunition to use on Cid to tease and taunt him with, but never to congratulate him on.

Tifa sighed and went to set a hand on Yuffie's shoulder. "Yuffie, maybe you should just-"

"Where the hell d'ya get these fuckin' ideas anyway?!" The blonde's brow twitched sharply as azure eyes glared holes through the young girl. "I ain't fuckin' gay!"

"Cid-" Vincent went to reply but his words were cut off as he ducked back a few inches as there was a wild swinging of arms of Cid's.

"Well this is horse shit!"

"Oh come on, I heard you two in the bedroom there," Yuffie said, hands settling on her hips as she returned the same look to the pilot, her own irritation starting to kick in.

"I was workin' on his back!"

Yuffie smirked in what was clearly a perverted way. "Didn't sound like it was his back you were working on," she spoke in a sing-song tone.

Vincent once more took hold of the pilot, this time using both hands to grasp at the blonde man who was now putting more effort into charging at the Wutai girl. It was now a bit of a challenge being careful not to cut his arm with the metal claws of his gauntlet.

Cid growled through clenched teeth, looking much like a rabid animal at this point. "Is yer ass jealous of the amount of shit that just came outta yer mouth, because that's exactly what that is!"

Yuffie's cheeks puffed out an she stomped her right foot on the ground, arms tightening at her sides. "Oh come on, quit being an ass! I'm happy for you two!" Yuffie huffed once more and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't get you, old man. I'd try and see things from your point of view, but I can't get my head that far up my ass."

Vincent groaned inwardly once more. _'And here we go,'_ he thought to himself

"Why don't ya fuck off already? Yer deprivin' some poor village of it's idiot!"

Vincent wasn't the only one who thought it was a good idea to hold back someone to prevent physical damage being done apparently. Tifa soon took hold of Yuffie's thin arms as the young girl looked like she was about to pounce as well. "Oh screw you old man!" Yuffie spat as she wriggled in Tifa's hold. "If brains were dynamite, you wouldn't have enough to blow your nose with it!"

"Why don't ya slip inta somethin' more comfortable, like a fuckin' coma!"

"You're family tree must be a cactus, because everyone in it's a prick!"

"I seen yer family tree, and I wanna burn the fuckin' thing down!"

The more the insults flew, the more the duo fought to break free of the holds that they were in, just to be able to try and inflict physical damage, rather than just psychological, and it was clear that both Tifa and Vincent were done listening to the ongoing argument as they both started to pull their captives in different directions. "Cid, enough. Please, let's just go," the gunman spoke in a calming voice once more as he pulled him towards the corridor to take him back to his room.

Cid fought this idea as best as he could, but instead gave up and barked back a "Fuck you!" to Yuffie before letting himself be taken away from the flight deck.

Yuffie huffed a laugh as Tifa hauled her off to the kitchen, managing to quickly snap back with "Should be doing that to Vince you know!" before Yuffie promptly sat her down in the kitchen to have a long chat with the girl. "Might actually calm you down!"

Cid grit his teeth, growling once more. Oh, how he wished he had moved faster earlier when he had the chance so he could have disemboweled the girl where she stood. How dare she go and start that crap! And in front of Vincent too, for that matter! Vincent wasn't gay, so why the hell should he have to put up with that?

That wasn't the only thing that bothered him however. What made him want to shake his head even more was the reaction of the others, or lack of it more so. Red's comment seemed to wriggle quite a bit within his mind. Did they actually suit one another? No...no, of course not. Red was always quite accepting, from what he had always seen, so it was understandable that he wouldn't say anything harsh. But, Yuffie even? She even seemed happy they were 'together' and the others didn't seem to care at all. Ok, maybe Barrett considering how he quickly left, but even so. A tint of red overtook some of Cid's cheeks and he shook his head.

Vincent watched Cid's face as he walked along with him down the hallway, noting the relaxing of the muscles in the pilot's body the more they walked. He was glad for that matter at least. Vincent could understand Cid's frustration at Yuffie's incorrect conclusion as to what had truly happened within the bedroom, but even so, there was something else there. Vincent released Cid's arms, knowing it was safe to do so now, and shifted to walk at his side. "Cid, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'!" Cid quickly snapped out. He then winced at his harshness towards Vincent. Vincent hadn't done anything after all. Cid frowned with regret and looked to Vincent "Sorry, Vince... " he apologized and looked away from him. He shook his head and stepped over to the door to his room. Cid sighed and shoved the door open. "Just...nothin'...she just got on my fuckin' nerves..." Cid wandered over to his bed and dropped himself heavily onto the mattress. The pilot groaned as he ran a hand over his face, head hanging low.

Vincent frowned as he stood at the door for a moment, just watching Cid. Something was bothering him, something he refused to speak of, which was odd. There hadn't been a subject yet that Cid did not shy away from speaking of. For Cid to keep silent on the matter, it had to be something big. The gunman shut the door silently behind him and padded slowly over to the bed to sit beside Cid. "You sure there isn't more to this than just that, Cid?" he asked, crimson eyes scanning over Cid's face, silently reading him.

Cid shook his head. "Nah...it's...it's nothin' ok? I'm fine." He dropped his hands down, elbows resting on his knees. Cid looked over to his friend, swallowing lightly at those red eyes that bore holes through him. He almost hated himself how he would feel a shiver travel down his spine every time he looked at those crimson eyes. Cid shook his head once more and looked down to his hands. "Just don't like her sayin' things like that an' makin' ya uncomfortable an' such."

Vincent frowned just ever slightly as he tipped his head to get a better look at Cid. Now that was another thing that was...odd, he thought. He could understand Cid being upset that Yuffie made an assumption like that, however he found it odd that Cid seemed to single himself out of the equation. "It didn't bother me, Cid. I've learned to ignore commentary as such," he replied. He sighed and shifted a hand to bring his gauntlet hand upon the pilot's shoulder, frowning once more as the man seemed to stiffen a bit under the touch. "Cid?"

"It's nothin'," Cid repeated while trying to keep his mind off of...certain things.

Vincent sat silently for several minutes as he observed Cid a bit longer, drawing conclusions as to why Cid had reacted this way and what may truly be bothering him under the surface. He removed his hand from the shoulder and set his hand back in his lap with his other hand. "Are you attracted to me, Cid?"

Cid's head snapped up and whipped to the side to look to the gunman as the statement was blurted out so very casually. "Hu?!" The look in the azure eyes was that of what could only be interpreted as a mix of fear and embarrassment. "No, no!" he quickly sputtered as he straightened up on the bed. "Well, not that ya ain't attractive an' all that. Yer good lookin', that's fer sure," he said, in an attempt not to hurt the gunman's feelings, seeing as how Vincent did have issues with his appearance. A tint took over the pilot's cheeks even more and he stammered once more and waved his hands. "Not that I've been lookin' an all. I mean, I have but not like that, 'cause it's wrong." He inwardly winced. Dammit, he did it again. "Not that I got anythin' against gay people and such, just that I know yer inta women..." Cid stared for a moment before his shoulders sunk and he looked back to the floor. "I'll shut up now..."

Vincent was actually quite amused by this. He had seen Cid frustrated, disheartened and confused before but never all of them at once, with embarrassment topping all of it. "Cid, we've had many a conversation with one another, but I have never heard you ramble on like you just did."

Cid gulped lightly as he kept his eyes focused on the floor. "I'm still worked up?"

Vincent's smirk broadened behind the collar of his cloak once more. He tipped his head to the side again to get a look at the pilot before speaking once more. "How did you come to the conclusion that I am not attracted to men?"

Cid blinked at the statement, a single brow raising a bit higher upon his forehead. "Because ya ain't?" He dared to look at the dark haired gunslinger once more then quickly back to the floor again to keep the tint from stretching even more across his face. "I mean, I know ya got a big flame fer that Lucrecia chick. Never heard ya talk 'bout anyone else."

"That is true that I have not spoken of anyone else. However, did I at any point mention if I had slept with Lucrecia?"

Blonde brows furrowed together in thought as he sat, trying to think back to all the conversations that Vincent had brought up about the woman. "...No..."

"Had I at any point mentioned other sexual encounters?"

"...Uh...no?"

"Had I at any point mentioned what gender I prefer? Or just one for that matter?"

Vincent smirked behind the high collar of his cloak as he watched the expression upon Cid's face change even more. He could almost see the metaphorical gears in the pilot's brain grinding and smoking as Cid tried to absorb what he was saying.

The pilot blinked after several moments of blank staring for an unknown amount of time. "...What are ya gettin' at, Vince?"

There was a soft rumble of a chuckle from the dark haired gunslinger, eyes glinting with humour as he looked at his blonde-haired friend. Vincent leaned in beside the pilot, his lips not even an inch from Cid's ear as he spoke, "You shouldn't be so quick to make assumptions, Cid." Vincent pulled back and rose to his feet, turning on his heel and slowly made his way to the door of the room. He reached out for the doorknob, turning it and pulling it open. "As you saw," he spoke once more, head turning to look back at the man perched on the bed, "most assumptions can be very wrong..." He smirked behind the collar of his cloak then quickly departed the room, shutting the door behind him to give Cid a few moments to himself to think.

The pilot sat upon his bed, staring blankly at the door to his room where the tall, dark-haired gunslinger had disappeared through just moments ago. Vincent didn't like...he didn't mean...the man wasn't interested in... The gears in the pilot's mind whirled for a few minutes longer until the pilot bolted from the bed and ripped open the door and yelled, "Oi! Get back here!"


End file.
